Saints on Vacation
by BOSS1
Summary: After the Saints have destroyed STAG and killed Zinyak they restored Earth and are going on vacation.
1. Chapter 1

Saints on vacation

Chapter 1

BOSS POV

After the Saints destroyed STAG and after the boss killed Zinyak, the saints found out they can restore Earth and so they did. The boss also got one of his best and most trusted friends back: the infamous Jonny Gat. They were celebrating with a party at the penthouse when the boss noticed someone was missing. "Where is that woman ?" the boss thought to himself. "Ah, I know just where to look".

And with that he went to the helipad where he saw a lonely figure siting down and looking in to the far horizon. "Hey V whats wrong?", "why aren't you enjoying the party like everyone else is?".

Viola POV

"Oh it's nothing boss I'm just enjoying the view" I have a feeling we are about to have a serious talk.

I just hope he doesn't ask what I think he is going to. "Viola don't try to trick me I can see something is wrong." He comes to sit beside me as my heartbeat speeds up. I always had feelings for him but I hope he didn't notice that. "Well….It's just that my sis...". I didn't finis my sentence when he came closer and pulled me into long ad warm hug. He has quite the muscle I have to say.

BOSS POV

"I know V, I know". "Let's not talk about it right now". "I know something that will cheer you up."

"Let's all go on a vacation. That way we can relax and free our minds a little bit. What ya say."

Viola POV

"Sure boss.". "Name's Carter." "Wait what?" "I can see you are shocked, not even CIA and FBI know my name but you don't have to keep it a secret. Tell me when you are packed and ready so I can tell the others." "Sure bo… I mean Carter" "Ah you'll get used to it." "Thank you fore everything." "Don't mention. I will do everything for my favourite saint". I blush a little. I hope he didn't see that. So I guess he does have feelings for me.


	2. Chapter 2

SAINTS ON VACATION

CHAPTER 2

Viola POV

It's hard to not have a crush on Carter. I still remember the day I first saw him. He is basically perfect. As far as his body goes, he is very careful about what he eats, and he does not eat junk-food. He is a mix between an athlete and a bodybuilder. It turns me on whenever I see his chiseled out body. He works out three times a day, each time for 1 hour. He has dark brown hair which he sometimes dyes blonde and a slick haircut. He has a very defined jawline which is quite sexy and suits him. As far as tatoos go he has only the fleur on his neck and nothing else. If you were to open Carter's wardrobe you would mostly find dress shoes and suits. However he usually wears light clothing, seeing as Steelport is mostly sunny throught the year. Shirts and boxers, that kind of stuff. He rarely wears jewelry, only has one of his ears pierced with a dark purple diamond earring. On his fingers he rarely wears his saints fleur rings. I can just imagine what would he look with a wedding ring. One of his most treasured possesions include: his custom platinum and titanium which shoot out custom high velocity explosive bullets, his armored Infuego Phantom Edition, and his three-layer carbon-fiber bulletproof and fireproof military jacket and pants. He has a cockney badass accent and he is 27. The reason I was shocked at first when he told me my name is because he is the son of Mike Monroe, One of the richest if not the richest people in the entire world. His father is the founder and the supreme leader of a special solider group. I guess Carter took that from him, scince he is very smart, probably smarter than me even, and a great tactician. He just acts stupid when he needs to. However he hasn't seen his father in years. The things that got me In that "love cage" is the fact that he is smart,he knows how to paint, hack, sing, dance, and hes is like a walking encyclopedia when he needs to be. However what got me the most was his blue eyes which actually turn silver from time to time and I know he isn't wearing contacts, he's got an eagle-eye. His eyes are so unique and mesmerizing I just can't stop looking at them. I should probably stop thinking about Carter and get packed up for our vacation now. As soon as entered my room I got a phone call. I respond. "Hello, who is this". "Ow, how could you forget the one and only, Viola, hm?". I thought I would never hear that voice again "Killbane.". "Oh, I see you do remember afterall. Well that's great. Prepare yourself, you're going to pay,YOU HEAR ME!". "Listen, when BOSS and I find you, your own mother wont be able to recognize you after we are done...". Before I got to finish the sentence the line went dead. Shit just hit the fan, I need to warn Carter tommorow.


	3. Chapter 3

SAINTS ON VACATION

CHAPTER 3

Viola POV

"I should probably get up and get ready to go to Carter's place." I get ready, put on my usual clothes and my vanilla perfume and go to my garage to get my purple and pink raycaster. I drive off to Carter's

place. I get to the penthouse in 30 minutes. I park my car down at the garage. Carter made a special parking slot for me and everyone has their own parking slot. I walk into the lift. As I'm walking out of the lift I almost get a stroke when I see Carter. I see him in the kitchen preparing steak with beer and mushrooms. He is wearing an apron which says "KISS THE COOK". Other than that he is wearing white shorts and a hawiian shirt and a pair of sandals. When he turned around I get shocked even more.

His eyes were bright silver and he had a mustache. A MUSTACHE! I have never seen him with a mustache. But I have to say he looks pretty good with it. As I walk to the kitchen he finishes the steaks and notices I came in. He serves the steaks on the table and pours two glasses of red vine. "Oh, hey V.",

"Would you like to eat with me and please tell me if the steaks are good". "Sure Carter." He sees I have noticed the apron and blushes a little. We sit down and start eating the steak. I didn't know he can also cook. The steak is so delicious and practically melts in my mouth. "I didn't know you could cook this well? The steak was perfect. Where did you learn to cook?". "My mum taught me.". "Anyway I'm gonna go shave this bush of my face and get dressed. We can go walk a little bit in the city. I have a feeling you want to tell me something important. Don't worry about the dishes ill deal with them later."

When he comes in to the living space and tells me he's ready to go, I just can't take my eyes off him.

He' s wearing a pair of black kicks, dark gray jeans and a cream colored shirt. He is wearing his luxurious watch as usual and a choker necklace. He also has a pair of silver aviators. As we are walking down the street we go past planet saints. "Hey V wanna buy something?" "Well there was a couple of things I wanted to buy actually..." "Say no more, here's my golden card, take anything you need." "Oh Carter you shouldn't have. I will repay you when I can." "No need please. Anything for you.". I see that Carter is waiting outside as I buy everything. Once I'm done with everything I come out of the shop. I am now wearing a white dress and a white bonnet with purple feathers. "You look beautiful." I blush "Thanks". " Hold on a sec, let me just call my guys to bring those dresses and everything back to the penthouse for now." In a minute a car comes to pickup all the bags.

Carter's POV

"So what was it that you wanted to talk about?" "It's Killbane" I was hoping I would never hear that name again. I hope she doesn't notice my eye color change, I would have to explain a lot then. "What did the want?" "He just called me and told me to prepare myself and to watch out because I'm going to pay". As she I saying that I notice a sniper on the building across aiming right at her. "Quick V, DUCK!" As I yell I toss her to the ground and then I fell it. Next moment there's a hole in my right arm. I help Viola get up and we hijack a car and make our escape to the penthouse. As she is driving I scream out in pain as my blood gushes out of the wound. "We need to get you to the hospital as fast as possible. You think you can make it ?" And with that she heads to the hospital. I can see she is worried. "I don't know V. I have a big ass hole in my fucking arm but ill most likely make it." And with that some calming music starts playing on the radio. Why am I feeling dizzy all of a sudden? My eyes slowly close.

Viola's POV

As I look to Carter I can see that his breathing is getting lighter and slower and that his eyes are beginning to close. "No Carter you can't die on me. If you die I'll fucking kill you you hear me." I start to panic and cry. He just smiles before passing out. I need to get him to the hospital quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

SAINTS ON VACATION

CHAPTER 4

Viola POV

As I'm rushing to the hospital I am trying not to crash into cars along the way. I pull my GPS out to see that we have another 1km to go. "Shit shit shit shit ! " I think out loud. He just can't die on me right now. But he is losing a lot of blood every second. We finally get to the hospital in a loud crash. The doctors run out and see Carter lying shot in the car that was practically red of all the blood. "Get him in quick or he is going to die!" I scream. They rush him in through the hall and get him on the table to stabilize his condition. They say I should just wait outside for now. I go down to the hall and sit down. I put my hands on my face and start to cry. I spend an entire night at the hospital. Tomorrow a doctor comes to me saying that Carter'' stable and that he is sleeping. "Can I visit him?" I ask. "Sure." "Thanks doc for saving him."

Carter's POV

I wake up in what seems to be a hospital room. Last thing I remember was listening to music on the radio and V rushing me to the hospital. I check my arm and see that it fully healed. No scars and anything. Nice. Seems my healing bots are doing a fine job. Oh shit I hear someone coming. I quickly put the sleeve back down and see Viola come in. "Oh my, you're awake!" She quickly runs up to me and sits down next to me. I can see she's been crying. "You must be stressed out." I say like I had shrapnel in my mouth for a few days. "Sorry my mouth seems a bit soar." "I'm so glad and relived that you are okay." I wait for the doctor to go away and then I tell her to come closer. I pull up my sleeve.

"What the fuck! How is that even possible?" "It's a hard thing to explain right now. Just get me out of here so I can have a glass of whiskey." She just laughs. "Sure boss let me get the doctor." After 30 minutes they let me go. And as soon as we got back home Viola just had to ask but I was ready to explain. "Alright how the fuck isn't there a scar or wound on your arm?" I sigh. "nanobots." She is shocked. "Wait what?" "My father… my father was a leader of a super- solider program. The part of the program was enhancing abilities. I was the first one to go through the program. Unfortunatley my body and most of others could take only two modifications and the modifications don't affect my brain or my body in any other way than what they are supposed to do. Afterall, I invented them?" "So you basically modified your body and made the modifications for other super-soliders?" "Yes." "So what were your modifications?" "One of them was enhancing my sight so that I can see even the smallest details from 300 meters away. And the other one was healing bots. Of course for example, if that fucker shot me in any vital organs like my brain or hearth we probably wouldn't be talking now. " "This also explains your eyes sometimes turning bright silver from your usual blue am I right?" "Yeah. Does this answer all your questions?" "Yes" "Now that that's out of the picture let's relax and watch a movie together. Don't worry Killbane will pay for trying to mess with my girl." I can see she blushes a little.

Guess I will have to make the first move. And the fact that Killbane is on our asses dosen't help either.

But we will go on vacation eventually.

Viola's POV

We were 20 minutes into the movie. "Hey I forgot to thank you for savin..." But he cut me off with a kiss. "I couldn't live without you." He then turns off the TV and grabs me by the waist and we go upstairs to his room, kissing all the way.


	5. Chapter 5

SAINTS ON VACATION

CHAPTER 5

Carter's POV

I don't even remember when I went to bed. But I feel so refreshed. I open my eyes only to find that I am sleeping in my king-size purple bed with Viola. And we are almost naked. And we are cuddled together. I don't even know what I would do if someone, for example Pierce came in right now. I kiss Viola on the forehead and I whisper gently "Come on V wake up, someone might see us like this."

She wakes up and then gives me a long kiss on the lips before whispering "You were amazing last night." "WAIT, we actually had sex last night? Damn!" We both get up from bed and dress up and then we head downstairs. "I will prepare breakfast for us two, since nobody else is here yet." I go to the kitchen and prepare some sandwiches and I cook some eggs and pour some lemon juice. We eat together. Once we're finished eating I clean the dishes and the kitchen. "Viola please do come with me. I want to show you something." "What do you want to show me?" "You will see. Just follow me."

Viola's POV

We go down to the vault door and he types in the code. The doors opens and we go inside. He goes to a big wardrobe and opens it only to reveal what seemed like an armored cyber-suit. He pulls it out and then he says: "V!" The suit opens up from behind and allows him to get into it. The suit perfectly matches his body. He then says with a cyborg voice: "I've been thinking about it. We're gonna fuck Killbane up. Just the two of us. I am currently making one for you aswell." All I could say was wow.

"All that's left to get is some high quality weapons. But don't worry about that we have time." He says the code letter again and the suit opens up again so that he can get out. "I still can't believe that you gave it my nickname as the code! That's so sweet of you."

Carter's POV

As we're walking back to the penthouse floor I bottled up the courage to ask Viola: "So V, we are now a coup..." She cuts me off with a kiss. "Of course baby." "How am I supposed to tell the crew that right now?" "Don't worry, I have an idea." Then she whispers into my ear… I called everyone to be at the penthouse in an hour. "Alright, I and Viola here got something important to tell everyone… ah fuck it this should tell you everything" I then turn to Viola grab her and kiss her on the lips. Everyone was shocked. Shaundi and Pierce's jaws dropped and Jonny yelled: "That's my bross right there!"

"Okay let's have a party right now. Dismissed!" Everyone cheers and we have a party.

20 days later.

Viola's POV

I wake up cuddled next to Carter and he wakes up and brings me even closer and whispers in my ear.

"Tommorow, We go after Killbane. Your suit is ready baby. And I got you some custom weapons."


	6. Chapter 6

SAINTS ON VACATION

CHAPTER 6

Viola's POV

We get up from bed and dress up. As I'm walking to my desk I see a custom AK-47 and some custom bullets on it. It is a golden AK with carbon fiber stock and handle and it has pink encrusted diamonds spelling Viola. "Those are high explosive high velocity flammable shock bullets V." "And for myself..." He pulls out what seems to be a fully automatic silenced sniper rifle which also seems to be "Tell me baby, how do you expect that to work?" "Well, for a start the barrel is pure titanium, so it shouldn't break from the force of the bullets. And it is an all range weapon. I can easily take off the scope." "Hmh, god knows with you Carter." We walk to the lift and go down to pick upt our suits. I have to say that they are very comfortable inside with padded leather and carbon fiber and very sturdy outside with a combination of tungsten, titanium and pure energy with the shock field so if anyone gets into melee range they will become french fries. We get into Carter's phantom and we go to Killbane s hideout. Once we got in it was a freaking killing spree. I can't even count how many of those fuckers Carter decapitated and executed on the spot once he ran out of bullets. I was taking my time and shooting those bastards in the head with dead precision. We eventually ran out of ammo but we got to his main door. We had to ditch the suits because they were damaged so badly from the LMG

fire. "Alright V. The fucker is behind this door. Stay behind, I know what is going to happen. Besides I would kill myself if something happened to you. I can't afford to lose you." "If were doing this we are doing it together." "No, stay behind please, for me. If you really love me." He gives me a kiss before pulling out his twin 45's out of the holsters and kicking the door down. Not a second later I hear a lot of machine gun fire. I check my AK mag. "One shot. Shit, I better not miss." I dash into the room seeing Killbane who is preparing to crush carter beneath his boots. Carter seems to be almost dead. I know it's not funny but he looks like Swiss cheese. "Hey sister killer, see you in hell!" And I pull the trigger. But I wasn't fast enough. I look down to see I have been shot right through the hearth. "Well at least the fucker's dead" And with that I somehow make it to Carter before passing out, I grab his hand.

Carter's POV

I open my eyes and get up only to find that I am in a place I hoped to never see again. I suddenly hear someone screaming. I look up to see Viola falling from the sky. I catch her. She gives me a long kiss before asking me: "Are we dead?" "Well yes and no." "How do you mean yes and no?" "We can escape but it will be long journey." "Ok, where the fuck are we then." "Well, in hell obviously."

Then I remember something. "There's someone we can save, right?" I have a big smile on my face as I

see her in shock. "Kiki. We are going to save Kiki…. Right?" "Yes my love we are going to kill Satan, save Kiki and get the hell out off here before Pierce freaks out, no pun intended." "I guess you want to see your sister." "Well then I suggest we go and see a friend of mine. Let's go and check out what Dane is doing huh, what do you say?" "Wouldn't have it any other way baby, lets go."


	7. Chapter 7

SAINTS ON VACATION

CHAPTER 7

Viola's POV

As we are walking down the street in hell, four luchadore demons come up and block our path. Carter forms fists but he doesn't charge them first, instead he lets them talk. "Oh boy, you got something pretty there, don't ya? Mind if we take her with us." Then Carter speaks up. "I suggest that no one of you idiots take a step forward. If I see you even flinch you will be dead before you know it." The one guy who seemed to be calling the shots laughed before charging at Carter. Then I noticed something horrific. Carter's eyes turned scarlet and I bet myself I saw a fire burning inside his irises. I didn;t even register him moving a little bit to the side. For a moment I saw the luchadore charging. Next thing I saw was Carter holding his heart in his hands. Carter smiled and said to the others. "Get the fuck out of here before I perish your pitiful souls from existence." What I saw made me fall to the ground.

Carter's POV

"Oh my god V are you ok?" I pull her up. And she fucking slaps me so hard. I didn't know she had that power in her. "Would you mind explaining what the fuck was that? Why did your eyes go scarlet? Why did you have a demonic smile? " I sigh. "IF I didn't tell you already, I was once before in hell. What I discovered is that I am very special. Suppose I'm in hell I get some ,shall I say, powers. Extreme speed and extreme strength. You get something similar, albeit not so powerful. That slap really hurt. However you wouldn't stand a chance against those fuckers. Those were elite demons, barons of hell. But I will explain all things in due time. For now let's just get to Ultor. We can stay there a few days and you can talk to your sister. Let's go"

Viola's POV

The man I fell in love with never ceases to amaze.


	8. Chapter 8

SAINTS ON VACATION

CHAPTER 8

Viola's POV

After walking for a couple minutes more we get to the Ultor HQ. As we are getting colser to the front door, I see two guyes in black suits with orange ties guarding it. "Who are you two and what do you want?" One of them says. Carter just shows them a card. "Please your highness, right this way." As we are walking up the stairs I whisper to him, making sure those big guys don't hear me. "What the hell was that?" "Remember that time you said that the syndicate will own 66 percent of saints-ultor corporation. Well I am the actual owner of ultor. Danny just runs the place." We are ow standing in front of a door with an intercom. Suddenly I hear a voice. "Who wants to see me?" "Oh, just an old friend Danny boy." "That voice… It can't be." We see a door open and a man who looks like he is 30 years old, with a flaming hair and a suit similar to the one his guards are wearing, albeit he he has a ultor badge, standing right in front of it. "Oh my god it is so good to see you old friend." and then I ask Carter. "Didn't you like kill him or something?" They both say at the same time. "Long story." However, as soon as I enter the room I lock eyes with someone else. "...Kiki? Sister?" But before I knew it she already had me in a pretty strong hug and started crying in my shoulder. She then puls a 45 on Carter but he just puts his hand on the tip of the barrel. "Wait Kiki he's with me" "What the fuck do you mean he's with you" And she shoots a couple of rounds. I scream out, worried for Carter but he just stops the bullets and the shows them to Kiki. She seem shocked. "The fuck are you." "Last thing you want to mess with. But I came here to get you and Danny over there out of here." Carter points to Dane who is just smoking a cigar and isn't even amazed by what Carter just did. "What does that have to do with my sister." Carter just lets out a big sigh. "I'm her fiancee." "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?" "I am her fiancee." "OH MY GOD" Kiki looks at me all crazy like singing: "V has a boyfriend, V has a boyfriend!" "Oh come on sis, cut it out." Carter just laughs. "I didn't know you two got along this fine." Kiki then looks at Carter and then goes back in her usual cold and serious tone. "you've got some shit to explain." Carter just smiles. "Okay okay I will explain everything now just sit down all of you." Dane finally spoke up. "I am also curious how did someone like you end up here. AGAIN." Carter then starts explaining. "Ok, here we go. Phillipe tries to kill us all. Jonny breaks a chair, kills a lot of fuckers on the plane and then we escape. We got to the syndicate HQ and kill Phllipe. I assemble the saints once again and gather new members: Kinzie Kensington, Zimos...uh Zimos and Angel De La Muerte. Killbane takes over. Your hooker plan fails. Killbane kills you. Viola joins us. STAG ,who I will not explain right now in detail, take over the city. They kidnap your sister and I save her." I can see he is a bit shaking while he is saying that. "I become the president of America. Freaking aliens led by Zinyak come to invade Earth. They capture me and Viola and other Saints and then they blow up the Earth. Eventually I kill Zinyak by ripping his head of and then I discover that I can go back in time. We go back in time 15 months before Zinyak invades the Earth. I rescue Jonny and kill Zinyak, stopping him from blowing up the Earth. I leave the president chair to Benjamin Motherfucking King. I and Viola fall in love. Killbane tries to kill her. I save her. We go after Killbane all badass-like. Killbane kills me. Viola finishes Killbane but she dies I the procces. And here we fucking are." Dane speaks up, amazed by the story. "So, what's the plan?" Carter starts speaking after catching his breath. "We go do Satan and we torture him into letting us out of here and grating us immortality." "That won't be easy you know that." "Who said it would be easy. But enough of that. I am pooped. Lets eat something and go to sleep." During dinner I ask Kiki. "So are you working for Vogel or what." I can see Dane smiling. "Fuck no, he's my husband." I almost spit out the soup. "WHAT? HE"S YOUR HUSBAND? NO FUCKING WAY!" Dane and Kiki just laugh and then kiss eachother. After dinner we go to our rooms. Carter seems to be having a stroke seeing the shape of the bed. The bed was a king-size in the shape of a fiery heart. "Dane is fucking with me isn't he." "Why?"

"It is perfect for what I'm going to do with you tonight." And with that I push him onto the bed. He just smiles. "Game on love."


	9. Chapter 9

SAINTS ON VACATION

CHAPTER9

Carter's POV

I open my eyes only to realize that there is something weighing me down. I move my head around a little bit and see that Viola is laying on me. "Viola wake the hell up, I am trying to get up from bed!"

She opens her eyes and then looks at me."Why are you looking at me like a jerk, Carter?" "Viola you look like shit." She kisses me. "You too jerk, you too." We both get up and we go downstairs. Viola then asks me. "You could cook something, you know." "Oh that won't be a problem" I just clap my hands and a table with all the food shows up in the kitchen. "WHAT THE HELL?" "Like I said, powers." After we finish eating, we go into the living room. We relax on the couch and he opens up a beer.

Viola's POV

As we are sitting on a couch, I notice something. "Hey baby did you dye your hair red? Your beard is also red." "What? NO!" He pulls up a mirror only to see that I wasn't lying. His hair was truly red.

"Well we have to hurry this shit up!" "Calm down sweetie. Would you mind to explain?" I try to calm him down. He eventually calms down and pours himself a glass of red wine. "Basically if we don't get out of hell together soon. I will completely transform into a baron, and you don't want that trust me. Oh my god what would my mother think of me?" He completely breaks down and starts crying. I look into his eyes only to see that there is a bright fire burning inside. He suddenly raises into the air and starts to growl. "NOW I REMEMBER! EDDIE FUCKING PRYOR! I AM GOING TO BANISH THAT FUCKER FROM EXISTENCE ITSELF!" He lifts up his wine glass into the air and then streches out his right hand. The wine glass burst into million pieces. He immideatly blacks out and falls to the couch. I notice his breathing getting lighter. It triggered a flashback so I quickly ran to Dane and Kiki's room, but I found them halfway on the stairs rushing down. "What the hell was that screaming Viola?" My sister asked. "It's Carter, he blacked out. He might die." I start to visibly cry. She hugs me. Dane just laughs. "Another explosion I guess. Don't worry darling, can't die, he is already dead. He can only perish, and that won't ever happen to him."

Carter's POV

I woke up on the couch. I opened my eyes to see Danny, Viola and Kiki siting next to me. They asmk me at the same time. "What the hell was that?!" "Just bring me some scotch, I will explai..." But Viola slaps me hard on the cheek. "NO SCOTCH UNTIL YOU EXPLAIN WHAT JUST HAPPENED WITH YOU! GOT IT?" "Ok, ok I am a freaking demon. Satisfied?" Dane enters the conversation, asking important questions as always. "What demon are you?" I sigh "Are you sure you want to know?" They all say yes so I spill it out. "Not satan, son of god." The shock on their faces just couldn't be explained by words or sentences. Viola speaks up. "Wait, you don't mean..." but I cut her of. "Yes I do. While in hell I am indeed half myself," I sigh deeply again. "Half Lucifer Morningstar. Can I get some scotch now?" And as soon as I finish that sentence I pass out.

Viola's POV

So the whole baron thing was just a farse. This explains a lot.


	10. Chapter 10

SAINTS ON VACATION

CHAPTER 10

Viola's POV

"Oh my god he passed out again!" But Dane just said "He's gonna be okay, he is just exhausted from the outburst." "I guess I will stay with him then, you can both go to sleep. Sorry about this." Dane and my sister say at the same time "It is okay, nothing unusual here. Take care of him." And with that I lay down with him and quickly fall asleep. I can't recall when he woke up because at the moment I was still very much asleep. I found him levitating mid-air lifting weights. When he saw that I woke up he clapped his hands and his weights disappeared, instead they were replaced by two glasses of whiskey.

Once we sat down in the living room I dared to ask him something no one else would. "What did you exactly remember about Killbane?" He breaks up and starts to cry. I put my arms around him and kiss him on the cheek. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." "Nah, It's okay, I will tell you. I still remember that fucking day, I could never forget. It was a sunny day and I was walking with my mother. We were going home after we finished shopping. We were walking back home when a car passed us and what I saw could never be forgiven. A custom 9mm pistol with engravings that shot my mom that day. The same pistol I saw Killbane wielding the day we killed him. My mum would be alive now. I would have someone to care for me. And that is why I am paying him a visit before we go to the devil himself." He suddenly gets up claps his hands and a black suit with a flaming tie appears. He dresses up and goes out of the building but I go after him. His eyes shine bright blue this time and he gives me a sad look. "Please, stay here for me. I have to do this on my own. Stay here with your sister until I come back. Please." And with that he disappears into thin air.

Carter's POV

I am slowly walking up to the door of Killbane's hideout when two luchadores stop me in front of the door. "Get out of here before we beat the hell out o..." I quickly dispatch both of his arms and legs and the other one just runs away. Inside I see a couple of dozen of luchadores wielding M16's. They start firing at me but I just stand there and after 2 minutes they ran out of ammo. I laugh. "You really think those toys can stop ME? Even if they are designed to kill demons." They all run away, scared of me banishing them. I just walk up to the stairs and to the main door. I knock the door down. "Did you miss me? MOTHERFUCKER!" I grab Killbane by the throat. "Killing me is meaningless I will just come back." "Don't you say? Clever boy! Except fore one tiny problem. I am not going to kill you. I am going to banish you from existence." "You can't do that." He laughs. I laugh too. "Oh but I can. Look me in the eyes and tell me who am I?" His laugh slowly turns into screams as I pull his eyes out. "This is for Kiki." Then I pull his lungs out. "This is for Viola!" And finally I pull his hearth out and then put it in his mouth. "This is for my mother you son of a bitch!" And then I banish him.

Viola's POV

I am coming down from the stairs when I see bloody Carter coming into the living room. He just crashes onto the couch. I quickly pour a glass of whiskey and sit beside him. He drinks a little bit and he pours the rest over his head. He then turns to me and kisses me. "He is gone for good. I banished him. Now we can focus on getting the heck outta here. Wake Danny and Kiki up. We are going to pay satan a visit in an hour. Everyone is going to shit a brick when they see us. And we can finally go on that vacation, just the two of us."


	11. Chapter 11

SAINTS ON VACATION

CHAPTER 11

Viola's POV

Carter is starting to worry me a bit. I am not sure how he means to convince Satan to let us go and I am even less sure how does he plan to make us immortal. I open my eyes only to see Carter sleeping next to me. I hug him and close my eyes for a couple of minutes. He suddenly grabs me and hugs me close. I didn't think of it at first but a few seconds later he lifts up into the air and smiles at me. "Hold on tight sugar, time for a ride!" He spins me around and around for a couple of seconds before dropping me onto the bed and landing down. We both laugh and kiss each other. "Now that's a fun way to wake up am I right V?" "You're crazy, you know that." We both get up to get dressed when I notice that Carter's looking at my feet. "What the fuck, baby you are mental!" "What's wrong why are you looking at my feet?" "Duh because you are fucking levitating, that's why. I promise I am not doing anything, you are literally levitating." I look down to my feet only to realize that I am indeed a couple of inches of the ground. "Seems to me your powers have advanced. Alright now, focus on your eyes." I do as he says and he seems surprised. "Your eyes are glowing red, just like mine." He smiles and shows me his bright red and flaming eyes, nothing unusual. "But why can you do that? It just seems unusual to me that you can, unless..." "Unless what Carter?" I ask. "Unless it has to do with your bond with me while we are down here. Alright, I want you to punch me." "What?" "Just punch me in the stomach and don't worry a thing." I make a fist with my hand and I punch him as he said. He flies straight through the door and over the balcony to the living room. I run up the the stairs to see if he is okay. I see that the TV has fallen onto him. "Holy shit you punch hard. A little help here would be nice." I run down and lift the TV with one hand,to my surprise, with ease. Dane runs out of his room with Kiki only to see that his TV has been destroyed. "My beautiful TV, WHAT have you done?" But Carter gets up. "Relax old pal, You won't need it where we are going." "And where are we going, huh?" "Back to earth." Vogel just laughs. "You never give up, do ya?" Carter smiles. "As always. Alright people, pack your shit, we are going to Satan's layer in an hour." I just had to ask. "How do you plan to get us there with all the demons wanting to kill us?" "Come with me to the garage. I will show you." We go to the garage and he goes down to the end of the garage where his custom Phantom was parked. The only difference now wash that it was dark red instead of usual black, and that it had a ton of spikes in front and back. In a moment Kiki and Dane join us. "You all ready. Let's go." Carter turns on some rock music and we drive out. We were at the front door in half an hour. "So, how are we going to get inside?" "You stay outside. I'll do this." And with that he vanishes. He comes back in a couple of minutes. "So what did he say?" "As soon as I feel like it,we can get out of here. We won't go back into our original bodies. Those will disappear. We are just going to appear in a desired location." "Wait, how did you convince the lord of hell to let us go?" "I beat the shit out of him." "And what about the immortality?" "Who wants to live forever? We are however sure that we will see each other in heaven once we die. I made a deal with God a couple of days before we went after Killbane. So where do you guys want me drop us off? We can go to the penthouse." We all agree on that and so we got teleported.

Carter's POV

We appeared in the penthouse garage. We take the lift up. As soon as the lift ride ends, I hear Pierce speaking While everyone is standing in a row wearing black suits with purple ties and details. "Today is a very hard day. We say goodbye to our friends and family members, and to our boss. He and Viola fought bravely against Killbane and lets hope they are giving Saint Peter some hell eh." Pierce starts to actually cry as he is leaning over the coffin. By the way the put my signature 45's in the coffin."Goodbye, old friend." I turn over to Dane Kiki and Viola, smiling. "Alright guys, lets make an entrance" We walk down the stairs and I shout. "Jonny, I hope you have been in charge while I was gone." I am pretty sure they all head a stroke. Pierce just opened his mouth but he froze and couldn't say anything. Shaundi just tried to realize what is happening. Oleg sat down onto the couch while Kinzie tried to revive him. Angel just yelled WTF. And good old Jonny, he just smiled. "I knew you wouldn't die that easily." Everyone eventually asked where have Viola and I been all this time if they found our bodies. "We escaped from hell." They were still in shock however. I laughed and said. "Jonny I leave you in charge while I am not here. This is Kiki, Viola's sister. I am sure that you will get along. I am sure you haven't forgotten Dane Vogel. He is working with us now and he will do best to help the saints, Don't worry. As I was saying, In three days I am going with Viola on a vacation. Okay Dismissed." They all go home and I am left with Viola. "Would you mind preparing dinner while I go for a walk around Steelport?" "Sure, no problem."

Viola's POV

I wonder what is he up to now? I am preparing some chicken and potatoes. After I am done with that I just place a canvas in the middle of the living room and start to paint Carter waling down Steelport.


	12. Chapter 12

SAINTS ON VACATION

CHAPTER 12

Carter's POV

Alright, time to get serious. I dress up into some more casual and relaxed clothing and I head outside for a walk. As I pass by planet saints I return and get into the store. "Nice night outside, how is business going?" "Very nicely boss, we get about 250 customers each day on average." "Very good, may I see what do you have of wedding dresses?" "Sure boss." I take a look at the dresses, but none seem to be fitting of the princess. "Much obliged, I will come back another time." "No problem boss, the store is always open for you 24/7." I continue walking down the street and I walk into the jewelry store. "Hello good sir, may I see what rings do you have?" "Of course boss." I didn't see any good rings. "Can I get a custom one made?" "No problem boss. What kind of ring would you like?" "Make it a 24 karat gold with encrusted purple and pink diamonds. On the inside engrave the name Viola." "How would you like the box to be made?" "Make it a white gold box with an engraved V on it." "Your future to be wife must be something special sir." "You have no idea." "It should be done in a day. And it would cost you 2.5 million dollars, but this one is on the house. And I wish you a happy wedding" "Thanks friend. See you." I am walking down the street and I stop by rim jobs to get something done. "Hello!" "Heya boss, what do you need?" "I need a custom black vortex cabriolet with white gold trims and a V16 engine? Also white leather interior. You can do that for me please." "Sure boss. Should be done in one or two days. That will cost you about 5 million." "No problem just transfer money from this card." And I give him the card. He pulls it through the machine and gives it back to me. "Consider it done." "Thanks again, bye." As I am walking down the street some thugs get in my way. One of them pulls out a knife.

"Give me your wallet or I will kill you." "But I don't have a wallet, just this silly card." I show him the card. I didn't bring guns shit. But I guess it's better that way anyway. Almost no noise breaking their bones aside from screaming instead of shooting them. I never liked silencers anyway. The thug just laughs. "You are fucking with me are you." And he proceeds to stab me. I move to the side and catch his hand. I snap his entire arm and he falls to the ground. Another thug runs up to me full force like an idiot but he just ends up on the ground after I kick him in the balls. The third thug just slowly backs away before turning and running for his life. I just laugh. "Come back and visit anytime." When he is sure of the distance he replies. "Fuck you." I start to walk towards him. He runs even faster. I just laugh. My father used to train me in all kinds of martial arts when I was like 12 or something. Actually I should probably stop thinking about it. I don't want to go back home to Viola in a bad mood. As I am walking down the street another 7 thugs block my way. The one form before stands in front and pulls out a gun. Well I guess silent is out of the question. "What ya gonna do now kung fu boy huh?" I just smile. "You do realize that you are indeed holding a kobra with a 14 round mag right." "So what." "Well, there is only seven of you." And before he knew it seven shots were heard. I guess that is that then. I call up Pierce to see what is he doing. "Hey boss what you need?" "Where are you?" "Oh you know cruising around town with a couple of broads." "Screw the broads can you pick me up?" "Oh come on man. Alright I will come to pick you up. Where are you?" "Loren district, main street." "Ok."

Eventually a purple infuego stops by and I get into the car. "Man I still can't believe you are actually alive." "Well I am. Did everyone recover from the shock." "Well Oleg seemed to be shocked the most, besides me of course. Where do you want me to drop you off at?" "Penthouse." "Sure, what are you doing outside anyway?" "Uh… nothing it's nothing stop asking questions you will see in due time!"

"Ok geez relax." He finally drops me off at the penthouse. I get into the lift and as soon as I exit and enter the kitchen I get mesmerized by the smell of chicken. I see viola wearing my apron serving the meal on the table and pouring two glasses of red wine. After we finished eating I helped her wash the dishes. "My god the chicken was amazing." And she just points down at the apron. KISS THE COOK

god damnit got me again. I kiss her on the cheek. "What have you been doing all night walking and leaving me alone in the house. Oh my god is that blood on your jacket?" "Nah just got in a little bit of a fight that's all. Some thugs tried to mug me." "I just hope you didn't kill anyone." "well that was my intention at first but then one of them pulled a gun out. I just had to shoot but don't worry I got rid of the prints and besides I have a PR department for that. But don't trouble your sweet mind over that if the cops come to get me I will kill all of them myself. Let's watch a movie." And with that we move into the living room and I put on a comedy while Viola gets popcorn. I laughed so hard my stomach started to hurt. I am not sure when we exactly went to bed, I think it was half past 12.

Viola's POV

We both got into our bed and then I noticed that he brought me close to himself but this time it had some passion I guess. I woke up in the morning and totally forgot to show Carter my portrait that I finished yesterday. "Hey baby wake up I have something to show you."

Carter's POV

"Huh, what is it?" I ask, half-aware. "One of my newest paintings. I did it yesterday while you were walking around the city," "Oh yeah sure, show me." I just hope it isn't as bad as the portrait of Zimos she had done 6 years ago. She showed me the portrait of a man n a black leather jacket walking down the street at night. Upon closer inspection I came to realize that man was me. It was truly a good portrait and a great painting. Which probably means that in fact Zimos's display has been done by her sister which ain't good as her sister. "You didn't do a bad job. I like your style." I kiss her on the cheek and I go take a shower. I turn around before entering the bathroom to see her blushing like hell. I just smile and go and take a shower. Once I finish showering I get out of the shower only to realize that I forgot to lock the bathroom door. Not that it matters too much, it's just me and Viola, but my guess is she did this on purpose. I jump 5 feet into the air when I see her looking at my naked body as I am trying to dry out my hair with a towel. "V, come on I know we're together and all but a man's got to have some privacy." She just smiles and I smile too. "What's so funny?" "You're blushing like hell Carter that's what." I look into the mirror and I am in fact red as a pepper. But then I decide to give her nightmares. I drop the towel and I start to pose completely naked and to flex like I've never flexed before. She starts to laugh but then I come closer to her. "Come on give me a hug." She screams in laughter and starts to run away from me and then we chase each other in the penthouse for a couple of minutes before I finally decide to dress up. "Hey Viola what you say we go have a breakfast at a restaurant ?" "Sure, let me just get ready." I was waiting for her to get dressed in the living space when she came down the stairs in red high heels and a red dress with purple flowers. Her hairs was actually combed down and not tied into a bun or a ponytail like usual."Trying out a new look? Well it does look good on you, lets go. I got ourselves a personal car. For just the two of us."

Viola's POV

As we are going down the elevator I start to wonder what the car might be like. If it's for just the two of us it is probably a sports car with two seats, but then again, who knows. Once we get down to the garage I finally get to see the car. It is a black vortex with white gold trims and tinted windows and white interior. "How much did this thing cost ya?" "Uh about 5 million dollars but of course it comes with everything the saints cars come with including triple reinforced glass. Only thing is this is a custom vortex with an adjustable roof and twice as much armor. Here is one of the specially designed titanium keys. As I said for just the two of us. Do you want to be the first one do test it out?" I get into the driver's seat and I turn the key. "This thing revs like a tiger." "Well it does have a V16 engine." And so I drive off to the restaurant. I wonder why he suddenly decided to buy an abnormally expensive car. Maybe he was just bored. Who knows.


	13. Chapter 13

SAINTS ON VACATION

CHAPTER 13

Carter's POV

Alright, this is the grand day. Why do I feel nervous? I mean it should be simple right? We go to the restaurant, order something to eat and drink, I pick a good moment, pull the small box outta my pocket… Shit what am I supposed to say? Man I need to think this one out before it's too late. Suddenly Viola nudged me with her arm. "Is something wrong?" I quickly respond. "It's nothing I just lost myself in my thoughts." "What were you thinking about?" Oh for god's sake why did she have to ask me that. "Uhh… I was thinking about…. Pierce. Yeah I was thinking about Pierce. And how he almost killed us when he was dropping me off at the penthouse last night." Whew, that was close. We finally got to the restaurant. As we were walking in, all eyes were on us. Most of the women looked at me but they quickly turned their attention to something else after they all earned a death glare from Viola. We took my favourite seat over by the window. We ordered some beef wellington and some red wine. After that we were awaiting for the dessert. I took my chance. "There is something important we should talk about." "What is it honey, is something wrong?" But as soon as I start to talk I see 5 thugs knocking the door down. The tallest one speaks. "This is a robbery! Everybody on the ground!" These fuckers are not ruining this for me. I gaze at Viola. "Get under the table." She does as she is told. These guys are all carrying double-barrel 20 gauge shotguns. 10 shots on them and 14 on me. But I can't risk the bullet ricocheting and hitting someone, especially her. I stand up and I slowly make my way to the thugs who are now putting money into the bag. They are grouped together very closely. The big guy notices me. "Get under the fucking table cocksucker if you don't want me to pump you full of shells."

He is holding that shotgun very high up. First and last mistake. I quickly put my hand under the barrel and I slam his hand with my other hand. The shotgun is in my hands. I hit 3 thugs with the stock and I shot the 2 other guys. I then run up to the manager. "Sorry for the mess." The manager who is in complete shock just quietly replies. "Thanks for saving us." I just saved 100 or more lives all by myself. I hadn't felt this powerful scince hell. I run up to Viola. "Come on let's get out of here the police will take it from here. Let's go someplace quiet." We go to the central park. The sun was already setting and we sit down on a bench. I notice that she is breathing heavily. "Are you okay?" "I'm fine. Just glad you're okay." "You worry to much. Sometimes you forget that I am or at least was an elite solider. But let's not talk about it right now. There is something way more important right now. "

Viola's POV

"And what would that be?" "Let's talk about our relationship." Why is he bringing this up right now?

Does he want to breakup? I start to breathe very heavily and my heartbeat is getting faster and faster.

I look into his eyes as he starts talking. "Viola… I came to realize that you are indeed perfect for me.

When I first met you I didn't think you were anything special. But the more I got to know you and the more we bonded I learned to appreciate you for who you are and you did the same for me. And I know we are a couple now but I…. I think I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So how about we make it official?" He kneels down and pulls out a small box with an engraved V on it. He opens the box, revealing a beautiful golden ring with diamonds. "Will you… Will you marry me?" Oh my god.

I did always have fantasies about this but I never thought that this day would actually come! I start to cry. "Oh my god YES YES YES!" He stands up, grabs me by the waist and gives me a long kiss. I can see he is crying too. He pulls me off the ground and spins me around. "I wasn't sure what you were going to say. But now I feel so happy I am going to melt! Come on I can't wait to tell the others. They are going to go crazy. Their boss is finally getting married! Let's go!"


	14. Chapter 14

SAINTS ON VACATION

CHAPTER 14

Carter's POV

As we are walking down the street, leaning on each other, I remember something. "Wait, shouldn't we consult your parents before we actually get married? I don't think my father has time for that but your parents should know."

Viola's POV

"You're right. I will call them up tomorrow to see if they can come." "Tomorrow? But I don't have any of my suits ready. They are all dirty. I don't have any food to serve them when they come. What am I supposed to wear? What will your parents think of me?" I lean into his arms. "Don't worry. We will think of something tomorrow. I will help you out to prepare lunch and dinner tomorrow. For now let's go and tell the gang the happy news." "You are right. I should relax." And he calms down. We got into the elevator and went up. Suddenly he speaks up. "We should start training together. I had this on my mind ever scince you joined the saints. Come with me to the helipad. I put some temporary security ropes so that we don't die in case we fall off, which won't happen because the helipad is pretty big."

On the helipad were several training dummies. We approach one. "Alright I want you to hit the dummie as hard an as fast as you can." I make a stance, form a fist and punch the dummie, however it didn't even flinch. "Okay not bad for a first time. Let's see what can I do. I haven't done this in a while." He literally does a triple roundhouse kick and the dummie falls over. "Why don't you fight like this on the street?" I ask. "Too complicated. When it is serious I need to be fast and efficient." He puts his hands into his pockets. "I want you to attack me" "Are you sure?" "Yes just try to punch or kick me." I try to land a punch but he just slides to the right, his hands still in pockets. I try to kick him but he ,again, just dodges. "Okay, to demonstrate what I want you to achieve, I am not even going to touch you and you will move. Stand in your most comfortable and stable stance and tell me when you are ready." I get into position. "I am read..." I didn't even finish a sentence and his fist was already inches away from my face. I could feel the wind from the force he created. "I moved you didn't I?" I was at the fricking stairs right now. And we were standing at the center of the helipad seconds ago. "One more question, did you see my fist?" He didn't feel like usual Carter anymore. Right now he was more like Loren. Like a mentor. "I...I did not." "That is enough for today. We will be training on your speed in the meantime. Strength ain't too important anyway. Let's go and watch a movie." He was back to his usual. We go inside. "Why did you decide to train me all of a sudden?" "I am going to be honest…I am worried." "Worried for what?" "For you. For us. I think something big is coming. But I try to not trouble myself over it especially now. Your parents are coming tomorrow. I have to make sure that everything is in top condition. Oh what is this. Sorry I gotta go down to the kitchen for a second. My father is calling. Tell me if I miss something good." He leaves the room.

Carter's POV

"Son how are you doing?" "I am great dad but now that you called I have something really important to tell you." He lets out a sigh. "Good news or bad news?" "I am getting married so I figured you might want to see the bride." "Wait, WHAT?" "I am getting married dad." "Yeah..uh I can probably come tomorrow I will take a day off. Besides I will not miss the opportunity to see you after 15 years." "sure dad I will give you the address, you can even come with a chopper there will be a helipad. " "Okay son. See you tomorrow." "Okay dad, bye." Old mike seems to be shocked that I am getting married. Heh I put him off the tracks. I go back into the living room to see Viola laughing like there's no tomorrow. "I missed the best parts?" "Hahahaha… yeah pretty much. Here I will rewind so we can watch together." "Hold on pause it for a second. I talked with my dad and he is coming tomorrow to see you." "You're fucking with me are you?" "Nope." "How the hell am I supposed to stand in front of the most wealthy and influentual person on this fricking planet?" "Relax honey, he is not like that in person trust me. It is going to be a great day tomorrow. We are going to have a great day with our families. Just believe in me. We can amaze them together." "You're right." She hugs me tightly and we continue watching the movie.


	15. Chapter 15

SAINTS ON VACATION

CHAPTER 15

Viola's POV

We were watching the movie until the end, when Carter shut the TV off and picked me up. "Come, time to sleep. We got a big day tomorrow." I was the first one to fall asleep.

Viola's dream

I am sitting in what seems to be a limo and across me is Carter. He is wearing a black tux with a purple bow-tie and he has a short and slick black hair. Looking down I see that I am wearing golden wedding dress with purple details. I am looking through my veil. He speaks up. "Cheer up honey, It's the big day." It our wedding day, I can't believe it. Am I dreaming or what? We continue driving down the street. The limo doors open and we are greeted by all the lieutenants and a couple dozen saints and my mother, father, and Kiki were there. Carter's father was also there. They we're all wearing tuxedos. Carter takes my hand and we slowly approach the priest. The priest then speaks up. "Carter Monroe, do you take Viola DeWynter here as your wife in good and evil?" "Yes, I do." "Viola DeWynter, do you take Carter Monroe here as your husband in good and evil?" "Yes, I do." The priest continues. "You are now wed and may nothing but death take you apart. You may now kiss the bride." As Carter pulls up the veil, we all hear a car stopping in front of me and Carter. The mysterious hand pulls a gun out and aims for me. The next moment I hear Mike screaming out. "No Son! Why! Why! Why!" And I realize that Carter moved right in front of me with blazing speed. The car drives off and as I am looking at Carter, now kneeling in a pool of his own blood. He took a shot right through the hearth. He looks up at me. As his eyes slowly lose their aqua blue color and slowly turn gray and then white, he speaks up to me. "Please, take care of Dad and everyone else for me," He smiles a little bit. "Especially Pierce." He then closes his eyes and falls on his back, still a smile on his face. Mike quickly runs up to his body and checks his pulse. He didn't say a word but what I heard was terrifying. A roar that can only resemble the roar of a fierce lion. Everyone slowly gathered up close to him, but I couldn't move. I dropped to my knees and slowly started to tear up, unable to speak.

Viola's POV

I jumped up screaming out and crying but I suddenly I feel something warm hugging me tight. It was Carter. "Relax. Breath in slowly. Did you have a bad dream? Relax and tell me what happened." He is still hugging me and I cry into his shoulder, trying to make words come out. "You…. It was our wedding day and….and someone tried to kill me but you… you stepped in front of me, took the bullet and…..and….. died." I cry out even more, but he just brings me in even closer. "Shhh. Relax. It was just a bad dream, okay? Never happened and will never happen. Look me in the eyes." I look up to see a calming and caring face and a warm smile. "Listen to me. I will always be there for you, Viola. Even If I have to cheat death. You are the most important thing in this world for me. My love for you can't be explained by words or sentences. You got me by the balls, alright? Now forget that sucker of a dream. We've got shit to do. You need to be your best no matter what. A lady with class, a girl with a mind and a bitch with an attitude. Come on, cheer up for me. A wide smile now." I smile. "Better?"

"I feel better." I hug him once more and then we get dressed. He goes down to the kitchen and prepares some bacon and cheese. "It's all we got in the fridge, sadly." We eat and he washes the plates. "Okay, let's go shopping." We get into his black kayak, which is armored just in case. We bought all sorts of food and drinks. As we are driving back to the penthouse, Carter suddenly spins the car in the other direction. "Shit, I forgot to buy my dad some old scotch, he likes the stuff." We go back and buy a couple bottles of scotch and we go back into the kayak. "Now we can go. He would kill me on the spot if I didn't have some scotch to serve him." I just laugh. "Really? He likes scotch that much?" "I am not shitting you baby, it is a family tradition. Every man in the family drank scotch." I am amazed by this new fact. As we are returning to the penthouse, Carter looks out the windows and curses out-loud. "Well I'll be damned, they've beaten us. I can see a chopper on the helipad. " As we are driving into the parking lot, I see my father's sedan. "This is going to be a wild day." As we are coming out out of the elevator I can see that Carter's father is firmly shaking hands with my mom and dad.

Carter's POV

As soon as my dad notices me he walks over to me to hug me. "Oh look, two love birds have finally shown up. Where have you been today." I open my mouth to answer, but Viola beats me to it. "Oh we just bought something to fill the fridge up with." I beg for him to not be weird as hell but he does it anyway. He looks at Viola from bottom to top, scanning every detail. He gives me that look and then tells everyone. "Does anyone mind if I talk with my son in private outside?" Everyone agrees and me and my dad go outside for a walk. Before we enter the lift I look at Viola. "Honey make your mom and dad comfortable, we won't be out for long." "Sure, you can count on me." And with that we go down to the lobby. I start the conversation, seeing as my dad is lost in his thoughts. "So, what do you think?" "Well, from what I have seen, she seems like a nice woman, I would be careful around her though." "What do you mean?" "She has strong will. She is beautiful, intelligent, caring and loving. Would you mind filling me in on what she was doing before you got together?" "Well, she was working for the leader of the multinational organization..." "Syndicate, right?" "Yes. Anyway she was working for the leader alongside her sister until I killed him. After that someone took over and killed her sister. She joined the saints for revenge. We both died but we killed that guy in the process. Ever scince she has been working for the saints." "Wait. If you died… You don't mean to tell me you used your..." "Yes. I used my one chance to strike a deal with the devil. To come back to life. It was well worth it." "Are your nanobots still working?" "Yeah, pretty much." "But you do realize that once you die you are gone, yes?" "Yes, father I am aware, but at least I won't age much physically while I am alive. Neither will Viola. We should go back, come on let's have some fun today." We start walking back to the crib. He tells me on the way. "You have chose well son. She is just like you. " "So you aprove." "Yes. Yes I do aprove."

Viola's POV

I sat down with my parents when my mom, Jane starts speaking. "So is that your future husband?" "Yes, that would be him." My dad Tom joins the conversation. "Well you have made a nice choice. From what I've seen he seems like a nice guy. I was expecting a ruthless killer and a gang leader. " I smile. "Oh he is much more than that, trust me." "Well, tell us more about him." I tell them everything we've been through together, leaving out supernatural bits of course. My dad finally speaks up. "I am proud. That man loves you and cares for you like no other man could. Even before you confessed your feelings, he risked his life saving you from a statue that was going to explode, and taking a bullet to the arm, making sure you are safe and okay, now that is some bonding." My mom interrupts. "Plus he is handsome and wealthy, and he really loves you. What more could a woman need." Needless to say, I am glad they don't know about Kiki's death and revival and all the shit in between. And with that Carter and his father come back. Carter speaks up. "Well I guess it is time we got to know each other a little better." He shakes hands with my mom and dad. "I am Carter, nice to meet you sir." "I am Tom and this is my wife Jane. My pleasure to finally meet you." "Viola, this is my father Mike." Now that I take a better look at Carter's father, he seems like a nice person. He seems to be in his 50's but he looks twice as muscular as Carter. He has the same aqua eyes and blonde hair and beard. He is wearing simple trousers and a shirt although he wears military outfits most of the time. We shake hands. "I bet this is going to be an awesome weekend." All three parents however ask. "But where are we going to stay?" Carter cuts them off. "I will make sure you get the best rooms in top hotels. All on me. You don't have to worry 'bout a thing."


	16. Chapter 16

SAINTS ON VACATION

CHAPTER 16

Carter's POV

Phew, our parents are finally gone and it is 7pm and they set me back 150000$, not that that is a problem I have more money than the whole Morningstar organization and all the other gangs I have defeated combined. I yawn and then turn to Viola. "Hey V I am going to go out and drive my phantom.

It has been collecting dust in the garage for a while." She looks at me. "Yeah, sure sweetie. How long do you plan to be out?" "Half an hour, an hour tops." "Okay, I will prepare some snacks and food when you come back." I can finally go and get some scotch. A LOT of scotch.

Viola's POV

Where the hell is he going. I call one of the lower class saints. "Sup, what ya need?" "I need you to follow the BOSS. He will be going through Loren Square, knowing him. He must not see you or suspect that he is followed, alright. Oh and he is driving his phantom." "Yes mam."

Carter's POV

As I am driving down the street I start to think about how will our wedding be like. I need to make it roll. But how much will it cost me? Suddenly my car flies up into the air and flips several times before, to my relief, landing on the wheels. I look through the front window only to see that I was rammed by a green truck. Seems luchadores aren't done yet. I rev up my engine and speed towards him as I shoot out my window and unbuckle my seat belt. Just before I crash I brake hard and I fly out the car into the air. As I pull my pistol up to shoot the motherfucker I realize that I am looking at the end of a double barrel. This won't be good. I fly 2 meters back and my eyes get sprayed by my own blood. I hear the fucker coming closer and loading 2 more shells. He points the shotty at my head. "Ricky sends his..."

And then I hear a gunshot. Seemed like a sniper rifle.

?'s POV

Shit I got some dust on my suit and shoes. Well I better disappear. I don't want him to notice me.

Carter's POV

I slowly in pain pull my hand across my face and wipe away the blood. I look down at my chest and I see a huge hole. Well it is good my heart is still intact and beating the same however can't be said for my right lung. Thank god for modern medicine but I am not getting up right now. And my phone is in my car which is completely demolished. 2 million worth of damage. I can't die right now. As I slowly fade out I hear a faint sound of a car pulling up and someone screaming like hell. My last thought before blacking out was: WHO THE FUCK IS RICKY?


	17. Chapter 17

SAINTS ON VACATION

CHAPTER 17

Carter's POV

I came to open my eyes driving in the back of a car, possibly an infuego, which has been soaked in my blood. I don't even know how to fuck I am still alive. Now that I think about it I don't know If I am even glad that I am alive. Maybe shit would be better without me. Maybe if I never came to know the saints. I am a terrible boss. Well, what's there is there. I recognize the face of the driver as he turns around. He is a lower level saint but I know him well. "Jack?" I readjust myself on the back seat. "My god boss you are still alive! Hold on we are going to the hospital." "No" "But you can't possib..." "I said NO. Listen to me. Drive to my residency on the isolated island. I will give you directions. Do not worry I have a personal doctor. And if Viola asks… tell her that I disappeared. Do you understand?"

"Sure boss but how will Viola react?" "That does not matter right now. I need to keep her safe. Someone wants me dead and I am either gonna kill them or they are gonna kill me, let's hope it's not the latter. Come on let's go."

3 hours later

Viola's POV

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE DISAPPEARED?" "I don't know, seriously, but he just did." "Grrr! Get out of my sight." Goddamnit what am I supposed to do now? How am I going to tell the gang? He could be dead for all I know.

Carter's POV

Man I have not seen this place in quite a long time. Four helipads, five garages and a fully stocked mansion with a mini beach and three pools. Maybe once I retire I will live with Viola here. Fucking hell, IF I SURVIVE. I am laying in my bed and my doctor, Andre is working on my wounds. He is a good friend of mine. After all, we did go through the military together, and that is how we became friends.

?'s POV

So this is where the kid lives. Hmph, better than the church I suppose. An intercom?

Carter's POV

"Do you feel better friend?" Andre asks and breaks my line of thoughts. "Yes, thanks for patching me up...again." He laughs a little bit."You should stay in bed for now. Oh what's that. Someone is on the intercom. I will be right back." He returns a few seconds later. "Who was it?" "He said he was an old friend and told me to tell you to remember the church. Said you will understand." "Let him in." It could not possibly be him. I blew his head off. Or did I? I can't seem to recall. Is it possible that I spared him.

Soon, a old man with a beard and infamous purple eyes comes in. "You sure did make the saints a household name under your watch, playa." I slowly get up and sit on my bed for a minute, not believing the man before me. "I killed you!" The man sighs. "You spared me." I fell tears falling down my face. I remember everything. The boat, the explosion. But how could have Viola known about that. Unless SHE was there when it happened. I did not speak to her about my past that much. And he. He was the sniper that night. I look up to him. He comes and sits beside me. "Even though you betrayed me, and set up the bomb, you were like a second father to me. I just could not kill you….Julius."

Julius's POV

"It is okay….I came to help."


	18. Chapter 18

SAINTS ON VACATION

CHAPTER 18

Carter's POV

"So how do you plan to help?" I ask out of curiosity. "By taking that Ricky mothafucka down, that's how." I think a little bit about that. If I wanna take him down by myself without anyone in the gang knowing, I will have to take risks. "Listen, I dont have time to explain right now, here is a key to the room inside the garage of my HQ, here are the coordinates for your GPS. There is a prototype in there. Bring me the vial with white liquid, okay? It would be good if the gang doesn't see you, although the only person who knows you is Jonny." "Wait, JONNY'S ALIVE? I heard he died." I smile, old dog seems surprised. "You'd be surprised, Jonny's got nine lives. Anyway, you may go now, bring me the vial as soon as possible. AND DON'T WEAR PURPLE." I don't know what it will do to me. Will I be the same. I can sustain two upgrades but will I be able so sustain the third?

Meanwhile, at the HQ…

Viola's POV

Everyone in the gang is looking at me. How am I supposed to tell them? "The boss is…. Gone… Jonny you are in charge until he comes back. He disappeared but I am afraid of the worst." Everyone else was like he came back from hell he will come back again, But Dane, Jonny, Kiki and me knew the whole story. If the boss is dead, he is dead for good. A tear slowly runs down my face. Then suddenly a gas grenade breaks through the penthouse windows and I slowly fall to the gorund with the rest of them.

Next day…

Julius's POV

Hmph, I can't wear my usual attire, or Gat may notice me, I have a black outfit, but that is too suspicious, goddamit I will just buy something at planet saints. I get into my purple blade and drive off.

I changed my clothes and then headed to the HQ. The building was pretty luxurious, not like the playa's private mansion, but still… I headed over to the garage. Man he sure does have a lot of cars. What is that, a fricking tank. And 3 armored personel carriers. I use the key he gave me to open the door. At the end of the room was the vial. I put it in my pocket, leave no signs and I am off to my apartment. I will go to the boss tomorrow.

Carter's POV

I am awaiting for Julius's arrival and speak of the devil. He gives me the vial."Okay now back away. No matter what happens do not come close until I tell you you can, okay?" "Whatever you say." I open the vial and drink the white liquid I have been working on for the past 3 years. The agonizing pain kicks in instantly. I close my eyes. I fell like I am burning inside. I start to scream violently.

Julius's POV

I look at the boss with pity as he screams. Suddenly he stops screaming and his hair starts to glow faintly. He starts to breathe heavily. After a minute or two heavy breathing stops."Are you okay?"

He slowly gets up and opens his eyes. I've seen purple blue green red heck even golden eyes, but this…. His irises were white. He slowly forms his fists and sparks of lightning appear around him as his hear goes white. I am at a loss for words. What is he? His voice changed as well. It is as if some divine being, like an angel was speaking alongside him. He smiles. "Never felt better."


	19. Chapter 19

SAINTS ON VACATION

CHAPTER 19

Julius's POV

"So what do we do now?" The boss starts walking towards me, leaving cracks in the floor. "Now we found that Ricky and I personally take him out." I still don't know what he is. "Before that, can you explain yourself to me playa?" "Please, call me Carter. I was in my fathers private army at a young age, training. Eventually I invented nanobots that enhance your vision and allow you to heal tissue at a faster rate… and several other enhancements like for example super speed and strength… However, one's body can only take two upgrades. I took the two I mentioned first. I eventually discovered, as a young and curious scientist I was and, I can proudly say, still am, that select few humans can unlock powerful energy inside them. However you would need to experience a very strong emotion in order to do that. I just made a serum to activate the ability temporarily and o that note…." His hair and voice return to normal as well as his eyes. "My two upgrades lost their usefulness for some reason, as you can see by all these bandages, but my serum should've activated them again…let's see." He pulls of his shirt and takes of the bandages. He didn't even have a scratch on his body. His phone rings.

Carter's POV

I pick up on the phone and I hear an unknown voice. "Listen… we have your pretty girl and your old man hostage. If you want to see them again you better come to loren square. Ciao." I just stand there, with a blank expression on my face. I drop my phone. Julius sees my worried expression."Boss, are you okay?" "NO! No I am not. They've got the gang. We need to save them. I will go get the weapons." "No need for me playa, I have my own pieces. Arm youself." I go down to the weapons cache. I grab my two signature 45's, 2 blossoms and tek-z's each, automatic shotty, a fully automatic ar-55 with a scope, several grenades and a small rocket launcher. I put on the bandoliers alongside my heavy titanium plate vest and some heavy military pants and a jacket and a helmet with a visor. I go out to Julius. "You sure you don't want some gear." "Nah, I go like this." "Suit yourself." We get into my phantom and drive off.

Viola's POV

Fucking hell, I didn't expect sleeping gas. The boss is gone and now I am going to die as well. I am sorry I let you down…maybe we see each other soon. Wait, there is a car heading straight here. Hold on.. that can't possibly be him could it? A man who can be described as a super-solider gets out of the car alongside….. IS THAT Julius!?

Carter's POV

Julius doesn't seem excited at all."Seems we walked into a trap playa. Look how many are there." I smirk a little."I'm gonna enjoy killing every single one. Take cover!" And they open fire. As soon as I hear them reloading their rifles I jump over the car and throw a grenade, then proceed to shoot the two guys with rpg's in the head with my pistols. As I approach the lituenant holding Viola, I shoot the guys to my side with pistols but I ran out of ammo quickly, So I switch to my smg's. I kill a couple hundred before I ran out on those as well. I hear one of those fuckers scream. "HOW MANY GUNS DOES HE EVEN HAVE! BOSS! WE CAN'T STOP HIM!" Their boss just looks with a blank expression, hoping that they kill us. I take out 5 of them with my launcher and another 60 with my ar. I exhale. Seems I am out of weapons. But they are out of ammo too. They start to encirlce me with their bats and fists and knives. I smile and yell out! "COME ON! I GOT NOTHING TO LOSE!". That is it I am giving my all. Time to put all those years of training martial arts to the test….."Phew, that was fun." Julius just watched from distance, amazed. I approach my dad and Viola.

Viola's POV

That fighting style...Could it be…. "Let them go and I will give you a swift death." The mysterious solider speaks up. The lituenant smiles. "Yea sure… Jack shoot the old man." That sound will stick to me. "NOOOO! FATHER!" He falls down on his knees and takes of the vest and helmet. It was Carter.

"Kill her as well." I fall down to the ground bleeding out the shot, but the quickly pull me up. The lituenent laughs and spits in my face. "Now you are going to watch your little friend here die. Jack shoot the bastard." That bastard shoots Carter right in the chest and he falls over. The lituenant laughs but his laugh drops as he sees Carter get up. Even I wonder how did he survive that? That was a fatal shot. Carter starts walking towards me. He grabs his rifle and peppers him with bullets, but he keeps walking on with a serious expression on his face. He shoots a rocket at him. I thought Carter was done for sure. But the smoke cleared out, and he kept getting closer. Liutenant screams out."What the fuck are you?" Carter speaks up."You attack my gang. You hurt my wife. YOU KILLED MY FATHER! What am I? I am your worst fucking nightmare! AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGG!" Carter forms his fists and his hair begins to glow white, as sparks appear around him. Soon he stops roaring and opens his eyes. His eyes and hair were completely white. And his body… he was twice as muscular. Suddenly the ground around him tears ad he disappears, only to appear right in front of that bastard. "NOW YOU WILL PAY!" He punched and kicked the lituenant several times. "Where is your boss!?" "Fuck you!"

"Fine. I will find him myself. THIS IS FOR MY FATHER YOU BASTARD!" He punched him so hard his head did a full 360. He approaches me and pick me up off the ground. "Viola, you will go to the HQ with Julius and others… don't try to follow me." I look into his beautiful white eyes. "But I..."

He breaks me off with a kiss. He looks at me as his eyes glow even more. "I can't risk it. Please. Do as I say." He turns to Julius. "Get them to safety and arrange a funeral for my dad." He approaches his dad's lifeless body and sheds a tear. "Dad… I'm sorry for not spending more time with you." And he disappears. As I'm sitting in the car I don't know what or how to feel about this. About everything.


	20. Chapter 20

Saints on vacation

Chapter 20

Carter's POV

IF I am going to kill that fucker I am going to need to gear up to the max. But first I need to relax a little bit. I zoom back to the mansion. I exhale and let my hair go down. As I am going to the front door I drop all of my armor and plating down on the ground until all that's left is my tank top. One of my butlers approaches me."Alehandro, get the mark 5 prototype ready, fix my phantom, twice as much armor and mounted rotary cannons, bring 7 bottles of whiskey to the living room and put Gat and Julius on the line." "Of course sir. It shall be done." As I sit down the faces of Gat and Julius appear on the screen."You two run the gang for now, okay? I DO NOT want to be disturbed, is that clear?" Gat looks like he wants to say something but he keeps quiet."As far as you're concerned, I no longer exist? And keep a close eye on Viola, I especially can't let her get hurt, okay?" "K'ay boss it will be as you said." "Dismissed!" I lay my head back on the couch, and blast some Joe Cocker on the speakers. What the hell am I supposed to do? I am the only one of the Monroes left. I need a heir or an successor. I take a look to the 45 on the table. Should I just kill myself? Oh that's right, I can't fucking DIE. I am cursed now that I think about it. Think of everything that has happened. My mom died when I was young, then Julius and the Saints, climbing up the ranks, good times with Gat and Pierce,

Betrayal and intrigue. Fucking hell, literally, and now my dad's dead. And worst of all, I cant fucking die and leave it all behind. Ahhhh… get that shit out of my head. I need, I HAVE to fight for Viola. Fuck the Saints and everything else. I want to retire and have a fucking family, is it so much to ask? Apparently it is. Well… better get going. The more I wait, the more the chances that something bad happens. Maybe that fucker will finally kill me, who knows? I get up from the couch and go down to the armory. Ill make it fair for HIM. Let's see….vampire serum? No, he wouldn't get off even a scratch. Super speed and strength it is. Heavy body suit mark 5, 450L backpack for all the equipment and ammo, check, my signature 45's check. 3 ak's

slim variant, check. DTH Blossom mark 5, 4 of those, two rocket launchers, 20 grenades, 5 flashbangs, hmm let's see what else? A high powered sniper rifle, heck yea. Grenade launcher? Of course! That should do it. Okay...my body suit has holsters for fast deployment, so weapons won't take up space in the bag. That leaves space for a minigun on the back. Good. And finally, 60 kilos of ammo all kinds. Awesome. Sad thing is I might not have enough. If Ricky had all those guys last time…I can just imagine how many guys he has at his disposal. I get into my phantom, all geared up. I get the phantom out of the garage."Farewell, sir."I wave back. "Alehandro, if I don't come back, tell Walter that you and him own the place. All the papers are in my room. You don't pay taxes as usual." It should be a 15 min drive from here. As I am driving, I take in the city and throw one last look at the HQ, like I am gonna see it for the last time. And we are here at the destination. A taken over military base. And STAG? You gotta be fucking kidding me. He knew I was coming. Patrols everywhere. I prepare my minigun. Oh one last thing before I storm the place. I pull out my phone, send a text and then throw it into the river.

Viola's POV

As I am walking around my room, my phone rings. I got a message. I run up to the counter to check it. It reads.

"Listen, Viola I do this for you. Do not try to find me you WILL get hurt. I'm taking him out for you and paps. If I die, I'm going out with a BANG :)

-C." I quickly run down to the living room to Kinzie. "Track Carter's phone now." "Why?" "Don't ask stupid questions, just do it please." "Okay.. I guess… the phone is around the abandoned military base, but not exactly. Somewhere close." "Thanks." I run down to the armory.


	21. Chapter 21

SAINTS ON VACATION

CHAPTER 21

Carter's POV

Oh, one last thing. I pull out an MP3 player. Hmmm…. "Chop suey" by SOAD should do it. My favourite song. Brings back memories. Heh. See you soon dad. I start to walk towards death as I spin up the minigun.

"Wake up  
Grab a brush and put a little  
Grab a brush and put a little  
Hide the scars to fade away the  
Hide the scars to fade away the  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
Here you go create another fable"

As soon as the first wave of guards saw me they opened fire. Military guys. Shouldn't pose a problem. The minigun starts shredding them like butter. "Come bitches! Let's see what you're made of!"

"You wanted to  
Grab a brush and put a little makeup  
You wanted to  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup  
You wanted to  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
You wanted to "

Another wave of men, STAG this time, came pretty soon when they heard that shit hit the fan. In a few seconds, All the soldiers surrounded me. Keep it together Carter. Just shred till they kill you.

"I don't think you trust  
In, my, self righteous suicide  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die  
In, my, self righteous suicide  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die "

Eventually I managed to breach into the headquarters. My suit, however was torn apart so I had to ditch it. Minigun was out of ammo, ditch that. Looks like I didn't need that much after all… I will bring my pistols and a shotgun I picked up on the way. And to think I emptied all my armories for this...heh. I come up to a double door. "Oh Ricky? Where are you prick?" Before I can kick the door down I hear a familiar voice. "Car..."

I point my 45 at her. "Get out of here! This is my choice! Get out or I will shoot you!"

Viola's POV

"Fine, kill me! I am not going anywhere!" Before I could say anything else I fell down.

I could faintly hear."Well now that I knocked her out, let's finish this." Last I heard, a door cracked open.

Carter's POV

It seems I busted into a big room with several pillars. In the center there was a man holding a machine gun and had a rocket launcher at his back. Around him lay various weapons. He is heavily armored. "You must be Ricky. This should be fun!" I pull my shotgun and run towards him…

"Father into your hands, I commend my spirit  
Father into your hands  
why have you forsaken me  
In your eyes forsaken me  
In your thoughts forsaken me  
In your heart forsaken, me oh  
Trust in my self righteous suicide  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die  
In my self righteous suicide  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die "

(Review if you have time, would be appreciated.)


	22. Chapter 22

SAINTS ON VACATION

CHAPTER 22

Carter's POV

As I am running towards him I pepper him with my shotgun and he falls down, but I knew better than to just call it done… he gets up. Hmm, a regenerator. This is interesting. He either has the chip, which doesn't make one bit of sense or it is some different sort of tech, either way I can't kill him the old fashioned way. My shotgun managed to jam, piece of crap, so I puklled out my pistols. To my dismay, I pull the trigger but all I hear is click. You HAVE to be fucking kidding me. I fail to dodge a punch so I fall to the ground...

Viola's POV

I slowly come together in some rubble. Where the hell am I? Oh my god… I quickly run to the door and kick it open. I see Carter lying down while some guy tries to execute him with a shotgun. I run towards and tackle the guy. "Where the fuck did this bitch come from!?" Suddenly I hear a blast and start to feel a lot of pain. I fall down on the ground with a hard thud. "AHAHAHAHA! You're next Monroe!"

Carter's POV

NONONONONO! Viola! I lunge towards her body. My god she is losing a lot of blood. What to do? She looks up to me, and uses last bit of strength to speak. "I will be fine love, just…. cough…. finish this." And she closes her eyes. "Whine all you want over your bitch, you will die anyway!" But as he got close he was blow five meters away, through a wall.

Ricky's POV

OUCH that fucking hurt. I slowly get up on my legs. I left a dust cloud. I start to see a figure approaching slowly through the mist…. walking. I shoot at it but nothing happens… it keeps walking. I start to see a pair of white eyes staring through the mist… why do I feel fear? I keep shooting more but HE won't go down. What the hell? I can finally see what I am shooting at… What? It was that bastard but he didn't look like that. He opened his mouth to reveal a set of huge fangs. I can't feel anything...but fear. I look down and see a hand has gone through my chest. Last thing I saw was the hint of crimson in those horrific white eyes. Last thing I heard was my heart beating its last in HIS hand.

Viola's POV

"Wake up! WAKE UP!" I can hear cries and pleads. "PLEASE! WAKE UP!" Then it stops. "Hold on, focus Carter! Strong emotion, that's it! Please God let this work!" I feel my lips encased with HIS. I open my eyes to a vision of a man holding me in his arms, and smiling. I WANT to LIVE.

Carter's POV

She started to twitch in my arms. It worked. She looked younger. She slowly opened her eyes. "Carter, why are you crying and smiling?" Her hair was dark with a hint of pink and her eyes…. white.


	23. Chapter 23

Saints On Vacation

Chapter 23

Carter's POV

I carry her out of the building, and she just kept looking at me and asking me unimportant questions.

"Why is your hair long and white and spiky? And you eyes, they're white!" "Yours are too right now, your hair is darker and you look younger, same as me, now just relax… ey! don't you close your eyes on me right now!" Her breathing gets light again...NO! "Relax sweetheart, im just gonna sleep for a while..." Chill Carter, don't panic, it wont do any good. Everyone was waiting outside, like EVERY single higher ranked member… Shaundi, Asha, Matt, Ben king, Keith, Jonny, Julius, everyone. Dang it I don't want them to be there, I want to be alone with my wife. Kinzie wants to approach me but I yell out. "Don't get closer!" I feel powerful, my eyes begin to shine and angelic wings appear on my back.

I need to get Viola to the hospital…

3 years later…

Viola's POV

I slowly open my eyes… where am I? In a hospital? A doctor comes in and sees that I am awake, he speeds off out of the room yelling. "Mike, call the boss, his wife is awake!" Shortly after I see Carter coming in, but he didn't look normal. White hair, white eyes, why does it all seem so familiar? I didn't care he was smiling like hell and he sat down next to my bed. I got up a little bit."What is going on honey? Why am I in a hospital?" "You don't remember what happened?" "I don't. Last I recall I was picked up by an angel of sorts, if you believe." His smile grows wider, and he cups my cheek. "You were in a coma for 3 years love." Oh my god, I can't believe that. Wait don't look shocked, don't upset him… "So what happened while I was out!" He snickers a bit. "Not much for everyone else, but a lot for us two. First relax, I take it you remember the hell bits?" I nod. "Good because..." He gave me a mirror. I look at myself. I look 5 years younger, my hair is charcoal black with a hint of pink, and my eyes were white as his. "We are angels Viola, Forever young and immortal. Trust me I still can't cope with that but just try to not think about it much, okay? Meantime, in the first year we had to perform a surgery… It was hard for me to take care of him by myself, but… I managed." "What do you mean?"

He just smiles.."Ares, come in little guy!" Suddenly a small boy with black hair and white eyes comes in. I look over to Carter, shocked was an understatement. "Is… Is that..." Carter carefully picks up the child into his big arms. "Viola, this is your… our son." He puts him gently down and starts to smile and cry… "Look Ares, your mommy is back!" The boy looks at me like a little lamb, and just says mommy and reaches out with his hand for mine. At the end both me and Carter were crying. Carter spoke up. "I know it's a little late, but I hope you like the name..." I cry tears of joy, "Of course I do… It is our son, my son, I never dreamed I would have a son…. Oh Carter!" Our lips connect briefly. "What happens now?" He holds my chin up. "Let me worry about that. For now just relax and cherish the moment, you need to rest a little bit till you are up to strength. Maybe that honeymoon vacation sounds good."

Carter's POV

"One more question sweetie? How powerful are we exactly?" I remember the simulation that that wretched alien constructed and all the powers… "Well, you will train with me once you recover, Ares is better than average but he will grow stronger with time. As for me, well lets just say everyone calls me the 'Saint of Saints'."

THE END?


End file.
